


The Husband of Frankenstein

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Organ Theft, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lirin’s mother is killed by a rival gang, she seeks to avenge her by abducting the son of the enemy gang leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Husband of Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/gifts).



> I actually didn’t want to make this AU but since I couldn’t think of any way to pull it off in the original setting, AU it is. This … didn’t turn out the way I thought it would. The more minor characters were taken from random episodes of the anime or drama CD tracks.
> 
> Prompt was, "Silent sex, without gags. Starts off as grudge/angry sex," from keire_ke for yuletide_smut 2009.

i.

Names.

 _New Shangri-la_ : The center of society on New Earth.

 _Keiun_ : A gang whose base of operations is in CH4NG4N. Controlling most of the eastern part of New Shangri-la, they’re now slowly extending into more western areas. They mainly deal with smuggling and are also suspected to be behind a group responsible for numerous, seemingly random youkai murders.

 _Houtou_ : A gang whose base of operations is in T3NJ1KU, in the western-most part of New Shangri-la. They deal mainly with illegal organs—shipping and harvesting them. They’re a unique group in that the leader is always female, and they are also known for being very defensive of their territory.

Events.

 _War between East and West_ : In 500 A.S. a war broke out which split New Shangri-la into East and West, each side dominated by humans and youkai respectively. While the war ended in 575 A.S. with the Treaty of CH4NG4N, numerous rebel groups formed which opposed the Treaty. One group is thought to have evolved into the present-day Keiun gang.

 _New Shangri-la Scandal_ : In 763 A.S., the _Togenkyou Times_ ran a story about graft and corruption in New Shangri-la’s government. It said that almost ninety percent of government officials were on the payroll of various underground youkai groups. All allegations were denied, and things eventually died down after a month. The _Togenkyou Times_ went out of business shortly after.

 _M. S. Incident_ : In 640 A.S. police broke into a warehouse because of complaints of nearby residents about the smell coming from inside it. When they turned on the lights, the warehouse was revealed to hold numerous corpses of both youkai and humans. All the bodies were preserved and chopped into multiple pieces. The actual body count was difficult to determine, and no one was arrested for the murders.

Memory #001

She doesn’t like Mommy’s favorite room. There are big tanks everywhere, along the walls and some across the middle, all of them full of green liquid, some of them housing floating _things_ that she doesn’t want to really look at. But Mommy calls her there all the time, telling her that she needs to learn about the tanks and what they hold, and that one day, she’s going to be the Boss Lady.

She doesn’t like going into Mommy’s favorite room, but Mommy can be scary so she goes anyway, trying not to look or act scared because Mommy was never scared, and one day she was going to be the Boss Lady like Mommy. And Kougaiji-niichan told her once that she had to be brave, so for ‘niichan and Mommy, she went into that room and learned about the things in the tanks.

R1N: Red District: Bull Street.

A dead woman’s body was on the sidewalk. She was sitting in the lotus position, hands resting on her knees, back ramrod straight. Her silver hair, the same color as the strip of duct tape covering her mouth, fell around her shoulders. A bullet hole served as her chakra. Blood tracked down her face and neck, soaking into the collar of the robes she wore.

Lirin stood in front of the body, hands clenched into fists, and wondered why she didn’t feel sad that her mother was dead. Kougaiji stood beside her, hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort that she didn’t need but didn’t reject. “Can someone make it _not_ look like a Keiun hit?” she said, surprised at how calm her voice sounded. When no one moved, she snapped, “Now!”

S31: Hevn District: GC Street.

Across the street was a wide building with three floors. It looked like an apartment building, but Yaone had done her research and knew that it was actually the headquarters of the Keiun gang. She also knew that though there were only three floors above ground, there were probably many more underground.

She continued talking into her commclip, telling Hwang that really, she had no intention of going to Ranfa’s party because she was sure that nothing was going to happen. “Really. I don’t see the point of throwing a party, because she’s _horrible_ at it. The last time was a complete waste of time.”

“Still no sign of the head?” Hwang asked.

Yaone tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, placed her elbows on the motorcycle’s handlebar, and tried to look like a sexy, vapid biker chick chatting with her friend while waiting for her boyfriend. “Yeah. It was boring as hell. Trust me.”

“How about other members? Any high-ranking ones?”

Glancing over at the Keiun building, Yaone peered over the top of her sunglasses. At that moment, the front door opened and a brunet with green eyes and eyeglasses stepped out, followed by a taller redhead. Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo, according to her research. “But there _were_ a couple of hot guys during Ranfa’s last party, so I might go to her next one.”

“Which ones?”

“By the way, I kept meaning to ask you about which new lip balm flavor I should get. Cherry or mint? I like both, but I just can’t choose. Oh, just a minute, lemme switch lines. I’ve got an incoming call.”

Yaone switched frequencies and promptly heard Dokugakuji say, “I’ve got the info. Let’s go.”

“Onii-chan! You finally called!” Yaone said happily. “How’s your wife?”

She heard Dokugakuji groan. “He’s there? Get the bike ready so we can leave right away.”

Yaone switched back to Hwang’s frequency, told her that she’d call her back, something had come up, and ended the call. She started the motorcycle just as Dokugakuji came round the street corner, motorcycle helmet on. Cho and Sha had started walking towards a nearby parked car and got in.

“Do you have it?” Yaone asked softly, moving back on the bike to make room for Dokugakuji. She poked him when she saw him glancing in the direction of his estranged brother. “Focus, Doku.”

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s in my jacket pocket.” Without sparing a second glance towards the car, they sped off.

S31: Keiun HQ: Living Quarters: Section 1.

Nii frowned as he adjusted his earpiece. Aside from that, nothing in his expression betrayed the sudden squeal of static that had just assaulted his eardrum. Really. If Kougaiji was going to give him gadgets, he could at least make sure they weren’t faulty gadgets. Then again, Hwang was the one in charge of tech. Maybe she’d meddled with his earpiece just to spite him.

He walked around the headquarters, keeping his eyes and ears open for any potentially useful information. Nii supposed that once Koumyou had died he should’ve left Keiun, but at that time, Gyokumen’s offer had still been viable. So he’d taken it.

Hm. HQ was boring today. Sighing, Nii made his way back to his own room. As he strolled along the corridors, stuffed rabbit tucked firmly under one arm, a crackling sound came over his earpiece. A few seconds later, Hwang’s voice sounded in his ear. “Lirin-sama wants you to confirm something.”

Nii brought his rabbit nearer to his face, as if it were whispering something that he wanted to hear. “What’s that, Usagi-chan? Did you say something?”

Memory #002

One time, she asked Mommy why she had to be the Boss Lady after Mommy. Why couldn’t Kougaiji-niichan be the Boss Lady? He wasn’t a lady, but he was older, and in other gangs, the older kid became the next boss.

Mommy laughed, and it sounded mean and like Mommy was laughing at _her_. Mommy said that their gang was special; that in their gang, the girls were the ones who became the next boss even if they had older brothers. Mommy said that they were scientists, first and foremost, and that girls were better at noticing the little things that were important.

Mommy stroked her hair and it felt wrong, but Mommy rarely touched her, so she stayed still and pretended that it felt nice. And Mommy said that she had to fulfill all of Mommy’s expectations. It sounded like a big responsibility, but she said that she would. She said that she’d make Mommy proud.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Medlab 4: Harvesting Room.

Lirin watched as the doctor sliced open her mother’s body, examining each organ, trying to see if they were in any condition to be sold. She stood right beside him, looking down at the examination table with her arms crossed.

The suit she was wearing felt too tight, felt like it didn’t fit right; it made her _itch_ and she had to force herself not to run out of the harvesting room to change clothes. Instead, she watched as Gyokumen Koushu was reduced to nothing but a mere husk. It was hard to imagine that the slab of meat on the metal table in front of her used to be one of the most powerful women in T3NJ1KU.

She moved closer to one tank, appraising its contents. “These are the only usable ones?” There were depressingly few of them—a lung, a kidney, the uterus.

“I’m sorry Lirin-sama,” Wang said. “But we did discover the body more than a few hours after Gyokumen-sama’s death. Maybe if we’d come across it sooner it would have been of more use.”

Lirin sighed. “It can’t be helped.” She continued watching as Wang put the unusable organs back into her mother’s body, just dumping them back inside the empty abdomen, and sew the edges of the incision back together. Lirin was forcibly reminded of the Old Earth story about a monster called a Frankenstein.

Minus Zone.

Kougaiji sat beside his dragon, waiting for Dokugakuji to give the signal. They’d finally found a suitable hostage for their needs, and Kougaiji personally wanted to make sure that Genjo Sanzo’s adopted son made it across the border and into Houtou land. He rarely got the opportunity to do something for his little sister, and he wasn’t about to let this chance pass.

“Transport coming your way. ETA is three minutes or less.”

Kougaiji tapped his commclip to open his end of the line. “I’ll be on the look-out. How’s Lirin?”

“She just finished overseeing Gyokumen’s harvest.” There was a pause. “She’s strong, Kou. Try not to worry too much.”

Running a hand through his hair, Kougaiji sighed. “No promises,” he answered before turning off his commclip. It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Lirin with the running of their gang; he actually thought she was more capable than he was. He was the older brother, that was all, and he’d probably always worry no matter what happened.

When they’d found Gyokumen Koushu’s corpse, he felt little to nothing. After all, she’d been a crappy stepmother. And even though she and her daughter had never been close, she was still Lirin’s blood mother, and that meant something.

Kougaiji was roused out of his thoughts when his ears picked up the sound of an engine in the distance, quickly approaching. His hand automatically went to the stunner at his waist. Beside him, his dragon snorted, shaking its head as it woke up.

An ambulance pulled up in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust as it did. The driver got out and bowed. “Kougaiji-sama.”

“Kyouketsu.” Kougaiji looked at the idling ambulance. “You didn’t hurt him, did you?”

“No, sir. Oniisan just put him to sleep.” Kyouketsu approached the back of the ambulance and knocked. The doors opened and another youkai stepped out. Between the two of them, they carefully brought out a gurney. A young man was on it, strapped firmly in place even though he was fast asleep.

Kougaiji glanced at the youkai that had been riding with their captive. “Muten, are you sure he’s the one?”

“Positive. Nii said he double-checked everything.”

“Good.” Kougaiji got on his dragon, holding the reins tightly. “Let’s go, then.”

Kyouketsu and Muten moved farther away from the ambulance as it changed, shifting until it was a dragon twice the size of Kougaiji’s. They got on it and as it jumped up into the air, its front feet took hold of the gurney, and they flew after Kougaiji.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Holding Area: South Wing.

The brunet looked like he was the same age as her. Lirin looked up when she heard approaching footsteps, moving away from the containment cell. “Onii-sama.”

“Boss,” he replied, smiling as she frowned at the title. He glanced at their captive. “When do you want it done?”

Lirin turned away from Kougaiji, looking once more at the young man on the other side of the translucent force field. “When we receive confirmation that Keiun got the message we sent him.” She stuck her hands into the pockets of her pantsuit, not caring that the informal gesture clashed with her formal clothes. “Are you sure we can trust Nii?”

Kougaiji sighed. “To be honest, I’m not sure. But he’s the only one we have in Keiun right now.” He motioned towards the brunet. “He says that he’s next in line for leadership.”

 _I wonder if his father’s looking for him_ , Lirin thought. Her hands curled into fists inside her pockets. “I’m going to go inspect the northern body farm. I could use your help, onii-sama.”

She laughed when he ruffled her hair. “I’ve got nothing better to do anyway,” he said amiably.

S31: Keiun HQ: Common Area.

Sanzo took one look at the contents of the package and immediately turned around and shot the leader of Goku’s personal bodyguards.

On the table stood a decapitated head had been made up so that it bore an eerie resemblance to Goku. The shirt that the brunet had been wearing the day he disappeared was stuffed into the head’s mouth.

Standing near the wall, hidden by lower-level members as they watched their leader raise hell, Nii smiled and whispered into his rabbit’s ear, “That’s some message.”

Memory #003

She looks at the thick stitches that crawl up her body, from her feet to the base of her neck. They look like black centipedes, and even though they’ve never bothered her before, they suddenly itch. She scratches at the stitches that cross her arm until they bleed. The smell blends with the smell of the blood from the boy on the floor.

She panics when the door opens and Mother steps into the room. She grabs the blanket off her bed and uses it to cover herself, but Mother doesn’t say anything; she just looks at the body and kicks it hard enough that it hits the far wall. Mother walks over to where she’s sitting on the bed, blanket held up to her chest, and grabs her chin.

Mother tells her that her body’s special; what is she thinking, showing it to that filthy boy? That filthy _human_ boy? Before she can answer, Mother speaks again, telling her that there’s only one person she should show herself to, and that Mother will bring him here to meet her. But not now. She just needs to wait, Mother says.

She nods. The stitches are getting itchier.

J1: Private Transport Shuttle En Route to R1N.

“Nii says they got message,” Hwang said.

“Thanks,” Lirin replied. “Onii-sama and I will be back soon. Tell Yaone to prepare cell A.”

“Right away, Lirin-sama.”

“What are you planning to do now?” Kougaiji asked, looking up from a report filled with numbers, organs, orders, and locations. Lirin had always left most of the paperwork to her older brother, partly because she was horrible at it and partly because he insisted.

“I was thinking about interrogating Son about Keiun. Ever since they killed Mother, they’ve been getting bolder about invading our territory.” Lirin frowned. If they thought that she would be hesitant about taking action simply because she was newly appointed, they were sorely mistaken.

“How do you want to do it, then?”

She paused for a moment, thinking. “I don’t see why we don’t have to follow usual protocol.”

Kougaiji didn’t bother hiding his surprise. When he spoke, Lirin barely stopped herself from flinching. “I didn’t think you had it in you.” She didn’t even bother pretending that it was a compliment.

“ _I’m_ the head, onii-sama,” Lirin replied evenly, looking out the window. “Please remember that.”

ii.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 1.

Dokugakuji grabbed his electric staff when the brunet spat at Lirin. “Asshole!” he shouted, stepping forward.

“Doku. Stop.”

He paused, staff still raised, but grudgingly stepped back when Lirin shot him a look. Yaone stepped forward to wipe the spittle off Lirin’s cheek before moving back to stand beside Dokugakuji again.

Son Goku had refused to talk from the moment he woke up. They knew that he wasn’t mute, but so far, Son hadn’t answered any of their questions. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and glared at them, his golden eyes narrowed in anger.

Lirin took one step closer towards Son. “I asked you a question.”

Son moved quickly, a lot quicker than anyone expected him to move. But Lirin was just as fast, and she had the advantage of her hands not being cuffed behind her back. Before anyone else could move, she had Son pinned face-down the floor, knee in the middle of his back to keep him there.

For the first time, Dokugakuji felt frightened by Lirin. Her eyes looked dead.

“Still not talking?” she asked. When Son just growled at her in response, she stood up. “Fine. I’ll come back later and see if we can make progress then.”

She fixed her suit as she left the cell, personal bodyguards trailing after her. Dokugakuji saw the black stitches that encircled one wrist as she tugged down her sleeve.

Minus Zone.

“Be quiet or I’ll kill you right here,” Nii said cheerfully.

In the rearview mirror, he could see the tear tracks on Houmei’s cheeks. He smiled at her reflection and saw her flinch and whimper. Beside her, Yaone patted her hand comfortingly. “If you do what we say, nothing bad will happen,” she said. “So be a good girl, okay?”

It was pathetic how vigorously Houmei nodded her head. Really, Nii wondered, how had she become a member of Keiun? She’d probably break under Lirin’s gaze and start spilling what little information she knew right away.

Nii switched gears and the hovercar moved faster, the bleak landscape visible outside the windows reduced to a mere blur.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Storage Area: Basement 3.

Lirin sat down on the floor, ignoring the cold that seeped through her clothes. Her back rested against one of the many tanks inside the basement. Since she hadn’t bothered with turning on the fluorescent banks overhead, the entire room was bathed in the eerie green glow that emanated from the tanks.

She wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. Kougaiji had stopped speaking to her the moment he found out that she was going to follow the usual interrogation method. While he’d probably show up tomorrow to participate in the interrogation, Lirin highly doubted he’d get over being upset with her.

It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to do things that way, but tradition was important in Houtou. She knew that there were members in the lower ranks—and more importantly, some members in the higher ranks—that weren’t so sure about letting her lead at such a young age. What she needed was a way to show them that she wasn’t afraid of doing what needed to be done. That she was more than capable of filling Mother’s shoes.

She looked at the woman floating serenely in the tank in front of her. “You’re onii-sama’s mother, right? Do _you_ know how I can get him to talk to me again?”

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 3.

“If you try to escape, I will kill her,” Lirin said calmly, shifting her grip on the girl’s neck. The girl—Nii had called her Houmei, though Lirin didn’t really care about her new hostage’s name—whimpered, screwing her eyes shut, her bound hands clenching and unclenching. Son glared at Lirin from where he lay on the floor, eyes promising death.

Lirin nodded at Shouen and the latter deftly unzipped and unbuttoned Son’s jeans. While she yanked them off the brunet, her twin brother, Shouryu, worked on Son’s shirt. He tried to remove the golden diadem that Son wore, but after a few tugs, he paused. “Lirin-sama, I can’t—”

“Leave it,” Lirin said shortly.

The twins finished stripping Son and arranged him so that he lay spread-eagled on the floor. Shouryu loosely pinned Son’s wrists to the floor as Shouen leaned forward to run her tongue down Son’s stomach. Shouryu ran a finger from Son’s wrist, down his arm, and to a nipple, teasing it into hardness.

Lirin sat a few feet away from the trio, not minding if her clothes got dusty. Houmei lay on the floor beside her, body positioned so that she was facing Son and so that Lirin had no problem maintaining her hold on her neck. She watched as Son was slowly teased until his cock was hard and an angry red, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat. “Where does Keiun plan to hit next?” she asked.

Shouen settled down to sit on Son’s legs. Shouryu rubbed circles into Son’s wrist with his thumb. Son licked his lips, but didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. Lirin frowned and tightened her hold on the girl.

She motioned for the twins to continue. Shouen guided Son’s cock into her mouth, one hand massaging the base while she ran the fingers of her free hand up and down one of Son’s thighs. Shouryu moved so that he was straddling Son’s upper body, hands still pinning down the brunet’s wrists, and lowered himself until he could rub his own hard dick against Son’s chest.

Lirin watched as Son’s eyes slowly became glazed and unfocused, watched as he panted for breath, watched his muscles alternately tensing and relaxing under his bronzed skin.

“Where does Keiun plan to hit next?” she asked again, surprised at how her voice had gone husky with arousal. She fought down the blush that threatened to swarm up her cheeks and took out her frustration on the girl by squeezing her neck even tighter.

Son turned his head to look at her, his hair sweat-dampened and stuck to his skin, and Lirin was hit by the urge to shove the twins away, straddle his hips, and ride him.

The feeling was both unwelcome and frightening. She ran out of the room.

Memory #004

She follows as Mother leads the way through the tanks in the bottommost level of the storage room. She focuses almost desperately on what Mother’s saying, anything to keep from thinking about the things in the tanks too much. She nods when Mother asks her if she’s ready to see the man she’s supposed to marry.

They walk past more tanks with horrifying things inside them, and she wonders if the man that Mother’s talking about is actually one of their lower-level members. As soon as it enters her head, she dismisses the idea. It’s absurd—Mother has always emphasized the importance of bloodline and heritage and things like that.

Finally, they stop walking. She looks around, not seeing anybody, and wonders if her husband-to-be doesn’t want to meet her. Mother reaches out and presses a button on the console of one tank, and its contents are immediately illuminated by a backlight.

There’s a naked male floating inside the tank. It takes her a moment to realize that his eyes are open and looking at her. They’re gold.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 4.

Through the one-way mirror, Nii watched as Son paced around his cell. He stroked his stuffed rabbit’s ears, a smirk on his lips. “Really, Lirin-sama. He could break if you leave him like that.”

“Isn’t that the idea?” Lirin replied smoothly.

“I meant his penis,” Nii clarified. “Leaving him erect for so long would undoubtedly damage a blood vessel.”

Lirin paused. “Maybe I can use that to threaten him,” she said thoughtfully.

Nii laughed. “Oh, my. How underhanded of you, Lirin-sama.”

They stood in silence as Son stopped pacing and sat down with his back against the opposite wall. The overhead fluorescents shone down on his naked body as he once more tried to remove the cock ring around his erection. He gave up quickly and started to stroke his dick, probably to try relieve some of his frustration.

Nii watched Lirin watching Son out of the corner of his eye and managed not to laugh.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 6.

Lirin stood behind Houmei as she moved up and down on Son’s lap, holding a fistful of the human girl’s hair in her hand. She watched the changing expressions on Son’s face, and told herself that she was not jealous of the girl.

“Stop,” she snapped and Houmei froze mid-rise. Lirin looked down at Son and asked, “What’s the weakness of Genjo Sanzo’s bodyguard?”

Son clenched his fists and glared up at Lirin. Despite the fact that he was completely naked, he didn’t look vulnerable _at all_. It pissed Lirin off. “Get off him,” she snarled at Houmei, yanking her head back.

The human girl fell to one side with a dull _thud_ , her bound wrists keeping her from maintaining her balance. Lirin squatted down beside Son, pinning him to the floor by his shoulders. “I know you can talk!” she snapped. “Answer my question!”

They glared at one another for almost a minute before Son opened his mouth. And stuck his tongue out at Lirin.

Angered, she stood up and kicked him in the side, watching with some satisfaction as he curled in on himself in pain. Then she broke Houmei’s arm, making sure that Son was watching when she did.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 7.

Yaone watched through the one-way mirror as Nii ran his hands across Son’s skin. Watching what was happening made her feel dirty, not because of what was happening, but because it was Nii that was in the room with their prisoner.

Lirin-sama had asked her to keep an eye on things because she had to attend a meeting with a client. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji had gone with her.

Inside the room with Nii and Son, directly beneath the one-way mirror that Yaone was looking through, a drugged and injured Houmei lay on the floor. It was obvious that Son was looking at her, his eyes full of guilt and worry even as he struggled not to come.

Son shuddered as Nii tweaked a nipple, the doctor’s other hand busy fondling his erection. Nii whispered something into Son’s ears and the brunet flinched. He didn’t try to escape Nii’s clutches, but his entire body was taut with the effort of trying to stay put. Yaone felt really sorry for him.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 8.

Kougaiji couldn’t really look at Lirin nowadays. While he understood what was driving her to do what she was doing, it was still hard for him to accept the fact that his precious little sister was following in the footsteps of a woman that he’d been unfortunate enough to call his stepmother.

He could tell that Lirin was trying to act normally around him, and Kougaiji was ashamed of the fact that he wasn’t really making an effort to meet her halfway. He watched as she talked with Dokugakuji, watched as she laughed when the taller male ruffled her hair, and felt jealousy course through him.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 11.

Yesterday, Lirin had beat up Son out of frustration. Kougaiji still wasn’t talking to her. Son still wasn’t talking. Keiun lackeys had been causing even more trouble at the borders. Some of the older high-ranking members of the group were talking about how she was ‘inadequate’ and ‘too young’. And to top it all off, Houmei had given up and died because of the more recent injuries that Lirin had inflicted on her, so there went her bargaining chip.

Today, Son was just lying on the floor, curled up into a ball and shaking. He usually greeted Lirin with a glare and an attempt at escaping when she came by. Lirin was more annoyed than worried—Son couldn’t get sick, dammit. She hadn’t gotten anything out of him yet.

She stood beside Son and nudged him with her foot. “Hey. I know I didn’t hurt you that much. And you even fought back yesterday.” She squatted down beside him, frowning, when Son didn’t even try to attack her. She placed a hand against the back of his neck in attempt to see if he had a fever. He didn’t.

Lirin resisted the urge to break something to relieve her frustration. She stood up, casting one last look at the shivering Son, before leaving in search of Yaone.

Memory #005

She’s not at home when her husband-to-be escapes from his tank. She only finds out when she gets back from school to find that Mother’s strangled the person in charge of security.

Kougaiji-niisan takes her out to watch a movie in an attempt to comfort her. She doesn’t think that she really needs it.

R1N: Houtou HQ: Prison Area: Cell A.  
Captivity: Day 12.

Lirin wasn’t really sure what had happened the moment she’d stepped into the room with her men to prepare Son for transport to the medlab. One moment, Son was on the other side of the room, hunched into a ball. The next, she found herself between Son and her four bodyguards, one of Son’s arms wrapped around her middle to keep her in place, the other wrapped around her throat. She could feel the tips of claws against her skin. “Don’t come near me or I’ll break her neck.”

It took Lirin a moment to realize that it was Son talking.

His voice was lower than she thought it would be. She glanced at his face, noted the crack on the golden diadem that they couldn’t take off, and saw that one of his pupils had changed shape; it was elliptical and catlike.

She kept still, managing to keep calm even though the chances of her dying were increasing with every second that she stayed in Son’s hold. One of her bodyguards spoke into his commlink, requesting back-up. The other three spread out slowly in a semicircle, obviously hoping to keep Son from making a break towards the door.

The seconds ticked by. Lirin could hear footsteps out in the hallway. Hoping to buy some time, she said, “You know, they don’t really care if I die or not,” she said conversationally, softly enough that only Son could understand what she was saying. She tried to ignore how it felt pressed up against his naked form.

“Shut up,” Son snapped.

Lirin wondered why she was shaking—she’d been in similar situations before, being the daughter of the head of Houtou—but then she realized that it was actually _Son_ who was shaking. His grip on her tightened, as if he were trying to keep the tremors in check.

When Kougaiji burst into the room, followed by five more men, all hell broke loose.

The sound of gunshots rang through the room, and before Lirin could prepare herself for the impact of bullets, she was thrown to the floor. Her breath rushed out of her and she scraped one palm, but she ignored the slight stinging in favor of staring at the chaos that Son was wreaking.

By the time she stood up, there were five bodies on the floor. Son dodged a kick from Kougaiji and retaliated by swiping his claws down the redhead’s chest. “Onii-sama!” Lirin screamed. She ran towards the fight, too focused on hurting Son to defend herself from the punch that he aimed at her stomach.

Lirin doubled over in pain, and Son easily threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the cell.

Minus Zone.

Lirin kicked Son off of her and made a run for the mouth of the cave. A hand grabbed her arm, yanking her back up against the naked brunet. She could feel his erection against her thigh and his mouth against her neck, and it was getting harder not to just give in and let him have his way with her.

Then the smell of Kougaiji’s blood reached her nose and she kneed Son in the stomach. Using the momentum of the attack, she pinned him to the ground, one hand on his shoulder and the other one balled into a fist. Son caught her punch and flipped them over, his mouth latching onto her pulse point again, the tips of his fangs resting lightly against her skin.

Son ripped apart her clothes, baring the stitches that ran across her skin. The old fear and shame rose up in her, making her entire body tense up, hands gripping Son’s shoulders so she could shove him off.

Instead of pulling back in shock and disgust, Son bent down and began to trace the stitches with the tip of his tongue, moving from Lirin’s collar bones, down between her breasts, and further down to her legs.

Slowly, Lirin relaxed, body arching slightly when Son started making a hickey on her inner thigh.

Lirin realized that what was about to happen was inevitable. And that she didn’t mind at all. The thought was both frightening and exhilarating. She reached down, grabbed a handful of Son’s hair, and yanked his head back up so she could look at his face. Both his eyes were catslit and feral, but she could still see some semblance of intelligence in them.

Lirin thought about the safe house she had in K0NR4N. They could probably stay there. And onii-sama didn’t know about its existence. “We,” Lirin said, “need to get your diadem fixed. Then you’re buying me a ring.”


End file.
